Project Miyaen
by coolkale77
Summary: Hi everyone. This is my 2nd fanfiction after my rubbish one. This one might be rubbish too I don't know. Anyway, this story follows the story of an OC called Mira. There will be no lemons in this story. Read if you want to. Please leave a review. They tell me what I am bad at. That means I know what to improve next time. Thanks.


**Chapter one**

Her weapon, Aqua, can only be touched by her. If it is touched by someone else, The defence mechanism inside the weapon would kick in, which burned the person touching the sword. Mira, the protagonist, was fighting the UNSC by the time the elite arrived, The Arbiter. There is only one Arbiter, because no one else has achieved a rank as high as that yet. Even Mira wasn't **that**high.

Eventually Mira was disarmed and her weapon was picked up. How foolish the marine was. In the blink of an eye, the poor marine's skin was set alight and he was no more. Then a shock wave formed, killing everyone, even the arbiter, in one big sweep. Well nearly everyone.

Unknown to Mira, somebody was watching. That "somebody" had been watching Mira for about 4 years now. He knew how far the shock wave travelled before it vanished into the air, becoming completely harmless. That was why he was still alive. Even though The covenant would view him as an enemy, he would always watch over Mira. It started when Mira started to train with using an energy sword. He saw a lot of potential in Mira.

Mira stood over the Arbiter's corpse in horror of what she had done. She had **killed **a war hero.

"Oh my god, what have I done!?" (Mira had learned the human language fluently because she was forced to speak it when she was captured for 2 and a half years at a rebel camp.)

"What will the prophets say? What will happen now? Will I be imprisoned again? Should I run or stay here?" She thought about each of the questions that she had in her mind. Then Mira shook her head walked over to Aqua and she held the weapon close to her. Aqua's thoughts entered her thoughts. Aqua, Mira's weapon was alive.Well not the actual weapon.

Mira somehow managed to create an A.I called Aqua. Aqua wasn't like an normal A.I though. It had genuine thoughts and feelings. Aqua was created by Mira when Mira's parents died in combat. Aqua protected Mira at all costs. Aqua could also see into the future. It had to launch the shock wave or Mira would have been killed. Only Aqua knew of Mira's true name, Miyaen.(Pronounced Myain.) Some of the UNSC knew Mira's name, but they call her Miya, as an abbreviation. Aqua preferred to call her by her actual name. Her real name would trace Mira back to when she told the UNSC all of the covenant's secrets. Mira was actually on both sides. The name Miyaen is actually the name of the project that the UNSC launched to catch up with the Covenant's technology. Project Miyaen. She couldn't let the that she covenant know of her real name. If that was to happen, the whole undercover operation would be extinguished.

Something moved, a fair distance away. Did something move? Mira was also praised for her incredible eyesight and hearing as well as her skills with an energy sword and her intelligence. She swore that she saw something move. But when she looked in the direction of the movement, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Mira finally just moved on. But then she saw movement a second time. She looked across again. Nothing there. She sighed.

"_Aqua, can you scan the area for 2 miles please?" _Nothing appeared. _"Hmm..."_

Half a mile away from Mira, "somebody" (Haha it's staring to get funny now) zoomed out of their sniper rifle scope. He was observing Mira's actions since the shock wave. Then Mira started walking quickly. His foot slipped on the on the rocks that he had climbed on, which nearly caused him to lose his balance and fall to his death. Mira stopped walking and she looked **right at him. **He instantly activated his active camouflage and he turned transparent. That was close. A few seconds later she started walking again, faster this time. He was being really careful now. Mira whipped her head around a second time. He activated the camouflage again, but Mira was curious this time. But it seemed that he was lucky again. He left to spy on the Covenant.


End file.
